Summer Love
by KlainexxxKurtxxxBlaine
Summary: The Hummel-Hudsons go to stay with the Andersons for the summer, little does Kurt know that Grace Anderson has a son a year younger than him. Things between them blossom but Kurt has to go home for school, whilst Blaine discovers he is about to have triplets, when he goes to tell Kurt he finds out Kurt has someone else. What will happen?


Kurt and his family go on holiday for the entire summer to visit Carole's childhood best friend Grace Anderson, they are staying in their big mansion when Grace's son Blaine comes home, Kurt and Blaine spend the summer together and fall in love. When Kurt leaves to go home they decide to end their relationship, within two weeks Blaine finds out he is pregnant with triplets. Blaine's father Arthur is very strict and gives Blaine an ultimatum. When Kurt and his family come to visit for Thanksgiving, he finds out Blaine's 15 weeks pregnant. Kurt starts a relationship with someone else and Blaine gives birth at 29 weeks to his triplets, they are in hospital for ten weeks, Arthur tries to get Blaine to give his babies up but Blaine refuses so he is left homeless. He moves into Kurt's house, they struggle with the relationship and having three children. Blaine hates Kurt's boyfriend and won't allow him near the triplets.

…..

"I am so excited for you to meet Grace! She is so wonderful!" Carole smiled to Burt.

"Has she got any children, the boys will need introducing to the neighbourhood."

"Yes, she has two sons and two daughters, one of her sons is a similar age to you boys."

"Awesome, I cannot wait to see B again!" Finn perked up. They were spending the whole summer with the Anderson's. Kurt was annoyed it was meant to be his first summer with his first ever boyfriend Oli. They were staying in Miami for the summer. They pulled into a driveway, it was a long track with grass either side and perfectly laid trees either side, they reached the house. It had four garages with expensive cars and lots of beautiful land, the house was modern and clearly expensive. Carole knocked on the door.

"CAROLE!" Grace hugged her. "Come on in." Grace led them into the living room, there were pictures of the children. "Lovely to meet you, I am Grace Anderson."

"Burt Hummel, you have a beautiful house Grace!"

"Thank you."

"This is my son Kurt."

"Hello Grace." She shook Kurt's hand.

"Well Kurt, welcome to your home for the summer, make yourself comfortable! Finny darling." Grace hugged Finn.

"Aunty Gracie!" Finn had grown up with his mom and Grace being best friends, a few years ago when Grace moved across the country they hadn't seen each other very much. Two girls came into the living room.

"These are my daughters, Mollie and Hannah." Mollie Anderson was the youngest of the siblings being 6 years old and Hannah was 10 years old. Grace showed the family to their rooms, they all had large rooms with walk in closets and ensuites. Kurt facetimed Oli, he couldn't believe how amazing this house was. They went down to dinner.

"So how are the boys doing?" Carole asked.

"Well Arthur is away in Toronto for the summer, Cooper is still in LA and Blaine is currently visiting Cooper, he should be home Friday, it's the first time Blaine's not been with me, I know he is 16 but I still want my baby here!"

"What is Arthur doing now?"

"Well he is still the main director at Disney Studios." Burt and Kurt looked at each other in amazement.

"I think it's amazing, you have done so well for yourself, how is your business going?"

"It's fantastic I opened boutiques in LA, New York and of course Miami."

"What is it you do Grace?" Kurt asked.

"I have my own clothing boutique, we started online after I had Cooper, mostly specialising in children's clothing however now its children and adults and we have three shops, I have one in Ohio currently being designed, Carole is going to be the manageress, it gives me a fantastic excuse to visit home."

"What is it called?"

"Butterfly Boutique."

"NO WAY!" Grace laughed.

"I had noticed you wearing our newest collection!" Kurt and Grace spoke for hours. It was Friday morning.

"Kurt would you mind going to the airport to get Blaine."

"Sure."

"Here are the keys to the BMW, it's Blaine's he will want to drive home." She threw him the keys. "Garage four." Kurt went into the garage and there was a white brand new BMW X6 and blue BMW 6 series convertible. He pressed the button and got in the X6, the car was amazing, Kurt couldn't believe it, he drove very carefully to the airport. He was waiting at the gate when the most handsome man he had ever seen came out the gates, he was wearing white skinny jeans with a blue vest and sunshades.

"You must be Kurt, I'm Blaine, nice to meet you."

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Good thank you, how are you?"

"Fantastic, it's good to be home." They spoke the whole way home, they got on really well and Kurt was already falling for this guy. The next few weeks past and they had spent every moment together, Kurt was laid on Blaine's bed, Blaine was showing him the next mens line for his mom's boutique. Blaine came out of his wardrobe in just his boxers, Kurt gulped, Blaine had an amazing body.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine smirked.

"Fine thank you." Blaine laughed.

"Your so cute when you blush." Kurt blushed even more. They were all alone in this huge house. Blaine came over to the bed. "Do I make you nervous Kurt Hummel."

"No." Blaine stood right in front of Kurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Blaine smirked.

"I really like you Kurt."

"Me too." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't believe how amazing Blaine was in every way. They made love more than once and couldn't keep their hands of each other, the weekend was similar with them barely getting out of bed. Kurt had most of his stuff in Blaine's room. They spent the rest of the summer together, they made love more than once a day. Summer was coming to an end. They were in the garden by the pool. Kurt was sat on the hammock and Blaine decided to serenade him.

 _ **Yeah, oh ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh**_

 _ **Can't believe you're packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye**_

 _ **Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all**_

 _ **'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love**_

 _ **Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind**_

 _ **Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey**_

 _ **'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love**_

 _ **So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change**_

 _ **'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love**_

Kurt was crying by the end of it. He held Blaine's hands.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too." A few days past and they had an emotional goodbye, they'd promised to keep in contact and would see each other in ten weeks at Thanksgiving. Back in Ohio Kurt came back to reality with Oli.

"Hey Kurt, did you have a good summer?"

"Amazing what about yours?"

"Good but I missed you."

"I need to tell you something." Kurt led him to an empty to classroom. "Carole's friend Grace had a son and I kinda was seeing him whilst we were there, I mean we weren't really official."

"I see, that hurts but I really like you and if you would go on some dates maybe we could see where this could go."

"I would like that." A few weeks past, Blaine had returned to school. They facetimed a few times a week. However Kurt had started seeing Oli. Blaine had gotten really sick and went to the doctors.

"As you know Mr Anderson you have the male pregnancy gene, I am thrilled to confirm you are indeed pregnant you are around ten weeks, congratulations!" Blaine went home and cried to his mom who was a little shocked but thrilled too, she was excited about her new clothing range that of course would be after her grandchild. He was just on Facebook about to ring Kurt when he saw.

 _ **Kurt Hummel**_ _is in a relationship with_ _ **Oli Campbell**_

Blaine cried himself to sleep, he was pregnant and Kurt had moved on, five weeks later Blaine was dreading Thanksgiving. Blaine's father wanted him to hide his pregnancy until he was in his later trimesters, Blaine agreed, he had a scan two weeks ago, his mom and Mollie went with him, he found out he was having triplets, his father was very angry and demanded he gave his babies up for adoption. Kurt and his family arrived, Blaine had been ignoring his messages for five weeks. Cooper had come home for Thanksgiving. Kurt walked into the dining room to refill his drink when he heard the conversation between Blaine and Grace.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"No mom, it hurts too much, he doesn't love me, I am not gonna force him."

"Honey you know he loves you."

"If he loved me, he would have waited until Thanksgiving, not got someone else."

"He deserves to know."

"Just leave it mom." Blaine walked off, Kurt hid and followed Blaine upstairs. He knocked on Blaine's bedroom door. "Go away."

"It's me."

"Come in." Kurt opened the door, he saw Blaine had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know your lying."

"Does it matter?" Kurt walked over he noticed some baby grows and picked them up.

"These look a bit small." Kurt laughed. Blaine looked panicked. "Whose are these?"

"Mom's newest range, Triple Trouble, it's out May."

"These are gorgeous." Kurt saw the scan photo in a frame by Blaine's bed when he remembered Blaine had a gene which allowed him to conceive. He picked the frame up.

"Don't touch that."

"Are you pregnant?" Kurt looked closer.

"Does it matter?"

"Triplets! Are they mine?"

"Of course they are yours."

"How far gone are you?"

"15 weeks they are due 14th May." Kurt hugged Blaine.

"I am so excited!" Kurt spent the evening with Blaine. A few days later Kurt went home. "I will be back for Christmas! I love you babies!" Kurt kissed Blaine's bump, they had told Burt and Carole who were thrilled. "I love you Blaine, look after them, facetime me everyday."

"I will."

"Make sure you post the reveal!"

"I will do it now!" Blaine laughed. Kurt kissed him deeply.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Blaine got his phone out and posted a picture of three baby grows, two blue and one pink and three pairs of uggs.

 **Blaine Anderson:** I am so excited to announce that there will be three troublemakers joining our family in May! #triplets #family #malepregnancy #excited – _ **with-**_ _Kurt Hummel._

Kurt was on his way home when he got a phone call from Oli, he explained the situation and Oli was supportive but very upset. A month passed and the Andersons came to Ohio for Christmas. It was the opening of Grace's shop that Carole would manage. Kurt and Oli were cuddling on the couch, when Grace, Blaine, Hannah and Mollie came in.

"KURT!" Mollie ran over. Blaine looked at Kurt and Oli.

"Excuse me mom I am gonna drive to the hotel." Kurt looked at his bump and thought he looked amazing he couldn't believe Blaine was 19 weeks gone already.

"Of course sweetheart, I will call Karl when we are ready." Karl was the chauffer. Blaine went outside. Kurt followed, Oli went after Kurt.

"Blaine! Wait!" Blaine opened the door and turned around.

"I shouldn't have come here." Blaine looked like he was going to cry.

"Of course you should."

"No I shouldn't, I am going home."

"Don't go!" Blaine got in the car.

"Home please."

"Of course sir." Kurt ran to the window.

"Don't do this, please don't walk away from me!" he saw Blaine look at Oli. "Oli can you give us a minute." Oli didn't look happy but left.

"I cannot watch you with him and pretend that I don't love you, I thought I was gonna tell you I was pregnant and we would be a family but you got with him."

"I love you Blaine, you are carrying my babies."

"I can't do this."

"Please try! We can make this work, for the babies."

"I don't want him anywhere near my babies."

"If that's what you want then fine but I am still going to be with him." Blaine decided he would stay for Christmas. The next day was the opening of Butterfly Boutique. Kurt came into the lounge where there were make up artists and stylists. He saw Grace and Carole getting their hair done.

"I am so excited, we will be announcing the Triple Trouble range after our grandbabies!"

"Thank you Grace for this wonderful opportunity."

"Your welcome." Kurt went to the launch with Burt. There were lots of paparazzi. Grace arrived with Arthur in a limo, followed by the girls and Blaine. The paparazzi were taking lots of photos of the family. Kurt got very jealous when he saw Blaine taking selfies with random men and women who were flirting with him, he had modelled for his mom's lines his whole life. Grace stood at the doors with her family alongside her.

"Good Evening and welcome to the grand opening of Butterfly Boutique Ohio!" Everyone cheered. Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine, he looked amazing. "I am thrilled to introduce you to the wonderful team who will be running our store. This is my best friend and the manageress Carole Hummel. To celebrate the opening of our Ohio store I am honoured to announce our newest range which will be online and instore from the 1st May, Triple Trouble, the range will be from sizes tiny baby to 18-24 months, we will mainly feature a summer line, with plans to develop a winter range which we hope to launch in September." Everyone cheered. Grace cut the ribbon. "We are open!"

The launch went very well, at the after party Kurt saw Blaine with a very handsome man, they were dancing together and shared a kiss, Kurt was very jealous. The boys celebrated their first Christmas and ended up in bed together. Blaine and Kurt had bought the babies lots of gifts. Things went well, but the time had come for Blaine to go home to Miami, Kurt visited every other weekend and went for scans and appointments. At 29 weeks Blaine had an emergency caesarean as his body could no longer carry the triplets luckily Kurt was at the appointment. Blaine welcomed Grayson Dalton, Buster Landon and Aubree Paislee Anderson-Hummel into the world on the 24th March. Blaine posted a picture of Kurt kissing him, holding Aubree whilst Blaine held Grayson and Buster.

 _ **Blaine Anderson:**_ _I am thrilled to announce the birth of our beautiful triplets 11 weeks early. Grayson Dalton, Buster Landon and Aubree Paislee. We are thrilled! They are very small, and are going to be in the ICU but we are allowed to give them cuddles and feeds! Thank you_ _ **Kurt Hummel**_ _for being there for me through my surgery, you are going to be a fantastic dad to our babies, I couldn't have done this without you! Grayson, Buster and Aubree are so lucky to have you. Xxx_

 _ **Kurt Hummel:**_ _I love you so much! I am so proud of you and cannot wait to begin this journey. You are amazing. Our beautiful babies! Xxx_

Oli was heartbroken as he knew he could never compete with Blaine, Kurt didn't message him about the birth of the babies or that he was staying longer, he decided when Kurt returned home he would propose and keep him away from Blaine. Kurt stayed in Miami for ten weeks whilst the babies got better. They were sat on the hospital. Blaine had hold of Aubree and Kurt had hold of Grayson.

"I don't want to be in a different state to the babies. How would you feel about moving into my dads during school time and we could stay in Miami in holidays? I need to finish up school but three babies is a lot on your own."

"I will come to Ohio." Kurt smiled. The babies were discharged and they stayed in Miami for two extra weeks whilst Blaine packed all his stuff. Burt had got the spare room ready with three cots lined against the back wall with the babies names above their cot, the room attached to Kurt's. Kurt went to Ohio a few days before Blaine to clear some space in his room and wardrobe for Blaine. Blaine and the triplets settled in. Oli knocked on the door, Burt let him in. Blaine was cuddled up to Kurt on the sofa. Kurt had hold of Grayson whilst Aubree and Buster slept on Blaine's bare chest.

"I love you so much Grayson, you are so gorgeous." The triplets were now 12 weeks old. Blaine laughed.

"What about Buster and Bree?"

"I love them too and their daddy." Oli coughed. Both the boys looked round. "Oli hi."

"Hey, I missed you." Oli came over and bent down to kiss Kurt, Blaine was jealous.

"I missed you too."

"Wow they are gorgeous."

"Thanks, we are a bit smitten." Burt laughed.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure?" Kurt handed Grayson to Carole. She sat on the floor and laid him on the mat. Downstairs Oli pulled out a ring.

"I know we haven't been together long, and it's been pretty weird having found out your ex was pregnant and then having the babies and everything, anyway I know that I love you and only you and I want to spend my life with you, will you marry me?"

"Oli, that is such a lovely thought but can we take things slow, I have just become a dad not to one but three, it's hard."

"Of course." Oli faked a smile, he started to kiss Kurt, he pushed him onto the bed when there was a knock, Kurt pulled away.

"Come in." Blaine came in.

"Sorry I need Buster's dummy." Blaine walked over to the cabinet and got it, then went into the wardrobe and got a top. "Grayson decided daddy's top was a great place for his poop." Kurt laughed. Blaine left.

"You are joking, he is living in the same room as you."

"We have kids."

"AND! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I LOVE BLAINE."

"I knew it."

"I am sorry but it's not you." Oli left.

"We are over." Kurt went upstairs and kissed Blaine deeply.

"I love you Blaine, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"You heard, I have tried getting over you but I can't because I love you!"

"I love you too but you are only doing this because you and Oli broke up, if you loved me you would have ended it when you found out I was pregnant but you wanted Oli."

"I didn't want to just be with you for the babies, I wanted to be sure."

"I can't do this." Blaine walked downstairs. He loved Kurt but he hated being pregnant alone. A few weeks past and Blaine turned 17 years old. Kurt made the day perfect with the triplets.

Burt looked after the kids whilst Kurt took Blaine away to California for four days. On the first day they decided to make their relationship official.

"I am so sorry for how I acted but if you will have me I would love to be your boyfriend."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you Kurt."  
"I love you too."

On the final evening Kurt took Blaine out to dinner, he made a candle lit dinner on the hotels private beach and put hundreds of red rose petals on the floor, then he got down on one knee.

"Blaine Anderson, I love you more than anything, last summer was the best summer of my life and it changed my whole world and future, I am so proud of how far we have come, this journey has been bumpy but I love you Bree, Buster and Grayson more than anything. I know you did the pregnancy alone and I wish I had realised sooner but I promise to never leave you alone and be there forever. Will you marry me Blaine Anderson?"

"YES!" Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, they had a wonderful meal. They came home the next day and Blaine had missed his babies but the rest was needed. A few weeks past. Kurt was at school.

B- Hey honey, we are outside. Xx

K- Just getting my books from my locker, I missed you xx

Kurt smiled. He got his books and headed towards the door. Oli walked up to him.

"I heard your engaged."

"Yeah."

"I knew it, you never loved me, you could've been honest."

"I am sorry." Kurt walked to the carpark. He went over to Blaine's X6.

"Hi honey!"

"Hey babies." He looked in the back, there were two blue carseats and a pink one.

"I sold my other car, I thought we could use it as a deposit for a house."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda wanted to save up and pay for it together."

"I didn't need the car, might as well make it worthwhile and it is only the deposit, we can share the bills. Kurt I am gonna marry you so everything will be shared, we need the space."

"Okay." A few days later Blaine drove them to some viewings. They pulled onto the driveway. The real estate agent showed them the property and they loved it. It had four bedrooms, meaning the triplets could have one each. The house had a large kitchen diner and living room with bi-folding doors to the garden, the garden had a swimming pool. They bought the house. A few days later they moved in, they had made everything perfect. Things were going really well, the couple spent the summer together and eloped to New York with the triplets and their parents. They got married on the 14th August. Everything was going great. Blaine had given Kurt his BMW and got a seven seater Range Rover as he drove the kids a lot. In September the triplets started daycare and Blaine started school at McKinley. He was nervous starting school again after having a gap year. He joined Glee with Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel?" The teacher shook his hand. "Welcome to McKinley. I have two year old twins so I know that things are gonna be tough, if you need extensions let me know." Blaine sat with Kurt.

"I am so happy I get to walk hand in hand with my husband at school." Blaine smiled. A few weeks past Blaine had gotten close to another student named Sebastian Smythe and Kurt hated it. He was getting very annoyed. Blaine had gotten very distant he hated it. Kurt got a text.

Unknown- Your hubby slept with Sebastian.

Kurt was shocked, at dinner he noticed Blaine being very withdrawn.

"Are you having an affair?"

"No." Blaine looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Have you slept with Sebastian?" Blaine got up from the table.

"Leave me alone." Kurt grabbed his arm, Blaine pulled away and fell into the cupboard. His head was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh, honey I am so sorry."

"GET OFF." Blaine scrambled away from his touch. Kurt felt really bad.

"It was an accident."

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME."

"I just want to help." Blaine's hand was bleeding too. Kurt helped clean him up. "I am so sorry."

"Me too."

"Why couldn't you answer me?"

"I didn't sleep with him, I couldn't believe you thought that little of me that I would do that to our family."

"You've been acting so distant."

"I'm pregnant. I didn't know how to feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Seb is just my mate."

"How many weeks?"

"5, I don't think we can have another baby yet, the triplets are 10 months old."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know Kurt, we are graduating soon, I wanted to achieve our dreams I just don't know how are we are gonna get there anymore."

"We are married Blaine. I promised you that we would do everything together." Blaine smiled. A few weeks past. Kurt and Blaine were in glee.

"Okay, so for Regionals, Rachel and Blaine you will being a duet, then I would like Blaine, Sam and Tina to do a performance and our closing number will be featuring everyone."

"Mr Shue, what sort of songs are we doing?"

"I am thinking we need a big dance number." Kurt looked and Blaine, he smiled to him.

"For our duet it needs to be a big powerful one." Rachel linked arms with Blaine. They went to the auditorium, Blaine went to the bathroom he had really bad sickness, Kurt went in his bag and gave him an anti-nausea tablet. He noticed a condom.

"What the hell is this for?"

"Oh my gosh, that is so embarrassing." Blaine laughed. "It was for an emergency not that we use them very often. We are meant to be husbands please trust me." Kurt laughed. They went to the auditorium. On the dance number Kurt noticed Sebastian dancing closely to Blaine and couldn't help but get jealous, when Blaine was doing a dance move, Sebastian held his waist and guided him through the move. Kurt had had enough.

"Are you serious?!" Both the boys looked at him. "When are you going to understand that Blaine is my husband and we have children together, please don't touch him again." Blaine looked embarrassed.

"Kurt he was helping me."

"No he was trying to get in your pants like always!"

"Kurt you are making a scene." Kurt looked around, Sebastian smirked.

"Listen Lady Hummel, I don't have a problem with you but you are very jealous, are you threatened by me?"

"No."

"Could of foaled me."

"Will both of you shut up!" Blaine interrupted. "I am married to Kurt, but I can have other males speak to me or dance with me, this is the sort of future career you want, get used to it." Blaine walked out. Sebastian smirked. Blaine got Aubree, Buster and Grayson and took them home. Kurt came home after glee.

"I am really sorry, I love you so much, I don't want anyone to come between us."

"You've got to trust me." A few months past, Blaine and Kurt graduated and moved to New York, Kurt started NYADA and Blaine went to NYU for a few weeks. At 38 weeks Blaine welcomed a baby girl, Keighley Jayde Anderson-Hummel, he didn't want anymore children he felt his family was complete. When Keighley was 6 months old he put her in daycare with the triplets, he went back to modelling for his mom's fashion company, Kurt was proud to call him his husband, he also joined NYADA as he could now focus on his studies.


End file.
